Vincent Valentines Day
by halfpipez
Summary: Yuffie hates Valentines Day, and comes up with a way to make her like it a whole lot more. A busy bar and the rest of AVALANCHE visiting, makes this day a bit more interesting that she originally thought it would be. Updates every Valentines Day


Red and pink streamers were everywhere, and mobile hearts hung from the ceiling. The bar was empty for it hadn't been opened yet, but there was definitely love in the air. And Yuffie hated it with a passion. Every year it was like this, and it was horrible.

"Why do we have to celebrate Valentines Day?" Yuffie complained as she hung up more streamers. "It's so pointless and annoying and it's… like Singles Awareness Day!" She proclaimed.

"Yuffie, c'mon, it's just a holiday bash to get more business. And anyways, we'll have a new audience coming in today, so maybe we'll get some new regulars!" Tifa said positively and she adjusted a bow on a gift box that she had been working on all morning to make pretty.

"Yeah, right. I'd like to 'bash' someone's head in!" Yuffie rolled her eyes, climbing down from the ladder. "You only like this holiday because now you finally have someone to spend it with. Last year you were in the corner with me sipping your hot chocolate. Alone. With me!" Yuffie folded the ladder up and stowed it back in the closet. "Now I'll be all alone…"

"Aw c'mon, I'm sure Reno will cheer you up! He always comes here single and comes out in a relationship!" Tifa teased. For the past month everyone had been bugging her about them liking each other, but alas it was only a joke.

Of course, Yuffie liked to get mad even if it was only a joke. "Hey! That's not very nice!" She pouted. "Gawd, can't guys and girls just be friends instead of always making things complicated??"

Tifa chuckled as she put the gift under the counter. _There she goes again… she does this every year without fail._ Tifa thought.

But before Yuffie could continue with her rant, the bell chimed signaling someone was coming in. They both turned to the door, ready to say that the bar wasn't open yet, but it wasn't a customer.

Yuffie's frown turned into a grin. "Hey Vinnie!" Her demeanor changed instantly. "So, what brings you to Seventh Heaven? The closest thing to hell you'll ever find!" She added sarcastically.

"And why would it be hell?" He asked quietly, walking slowly to sit on a stool.

Tifa chuckled and went upstairs to leave them alone. She knew that Reno and Yuffie didn't like each other that way, but she definitely knew that Yuffie liked Vincent. She had found out by accident when Yuffie let it slip one day while they were at a fortune teller's in celebration of the month of love. Of course, Yuffie didn't want to go, and made a bunch of stuff up – on pretense of course.

But according to the fortune teller, she had hope left for it to work, even though Yuffie told Tifa that she didn't know anyone and was just making up her dream guy.

"It's hell because I'm single and I have to work all day today at a bar that will be filled with happy couples. This sucks more than a black-hole powered vacuum!"

Vincent smirked from underneath his cape. He knew he have to be putting up with her incessant complaining of the day of 'love', but he was used to it by now. The last three years had been relatively the same in her mannerisms of hate towards this day.

"It can't… be that bad… compared to my experiences." He muttered, showing his own displeasure with the pointless holiday.

Yuffie fell quiet, knowing exactly what he was talking about and frowned. "Alright then." She said finally. "How about instead of being depressed about this holiday, we just get angry! Being mad is more fun than sulking in a corner."

Vincent almost smiled beneath his cape. _Trust Yuffie to come up with some sort of twisted optimism._ He thought.

"So, why are you here anyways, Vince?" Yuffie asked, sitting down on a stool near the bar. "You never come here on Valentine's Day. Well, never early anyways."

"I had three hours to kill before I was to be here, and didn't know what else to do with them." He explained quietly.

Yuffie grinned. "So Reeve didn't give you a mission, or make you get flowers for some absurd yet funny reason?" She paused before adding cheerfully, "It would be extremely funny to see you walk down a street with a bouquet of flowers!"

"No, unfortunately. Not yet anyways." Vincent said. "But please don't put that idea in his head."

Yuffie laughed. Vincent liked her laugh; it made the world seem that much brighter, even if she was 'mad'.

"I'd better do some more work around here, but I have no idea how you can make this even more pink than it is…" Yuffie said, remembering her work. "In that case, it's time for a break! Let's go out and see if that really good hot chocolate is on sale! Since I still can't drink…"

"You'd… rather not drink…" Vincent said. "It gives you bad headaches."

"You're worried about me getting a migraine when I could possibly do something stupid?" Yuffie asked, surprised, while putting on one of the big black coats Tifa lent her.

"Well… that too…"

As they trudged through the snow on their way to the café that sold the hot chocolate, Yuffie started rambling on about the stupidity and pointlessness of the holiday. Vincent wasn't really paying attention, as he had heard this speech last year too, with minor changes. He caught phrases like 'singles awareness day' and 'now that Tifa's got Cloud' and smirked. Same old Yuffie.

When they got into the café, the air turned warm and Yuffie grinned. "Ah, this is more like it! Considering I haven't been to Wutai in a long time, I'm still used to the warmer weather." She said, making her way to the merchandise the café sold.

Vincent followed her, and watched her eyes light up as she saw the one she wanted. She was cute, he admitted, feeling much like a pedophile. He smirked to himself, careful to hide his expression under the flap of his cape. But it was true, she was. Many people said that at the bar, but compared to the girl she was always standing beside, being Tifa, she was nothing according to those same people.

"This one Vincent!" She said, holding up the biggest canister there. She took it over to the cashier and set it down with a _thunk_.

The cashier rung it up on the till and told them the amount. Meanwhile, Yuffie was searching her pockets for gil. "Hehehe… I think I forgot my money at home…" She looked at Vincent innocently. He sighed and pulled out his own wallet.

"You… really are a thief Yuffie." Vincent commented slowly as they made their way back the Seventh Heaven. Or rather, the makeshift hell of pink-ness.

When they got back, the bar had opened. Business was slow, but Tifa was sure it would pick up by late afternoon. Yuffie grinned. She still had time enough to make her hot chocolate instead of worrying about table number five, or the shot that the blonde girl ordered, or something that involved working.

While Yuffie started boiling water in the kettle, Vincent sat down at one of the stools, earning many glances from customers. Whispering could be heard. Vincent was used to this though, and paid no attention to the comments on his appearance. The whisperings varied from 'he's scary' to 'wow'. Yuffie on the other hand got annoyed at this sudden quiet up rise in the bar and slammed down two mugs in front of Vincent, taking the attention off of him.

"So, you want some too right?" Yuffie asked, holding up the yet-to-be-opened canister.

"Yes… thank-you…" Vincent responded quietly.

Yuffie smirked. "Good to know at least one of us hasn't forgotten their manners."

Tifa was bustling around serving various customers who claimed they were waiting for someone. She mostly served mini cakes and tea, something that wasn't normally ordered. She assumed it was the nature of the holiday and had a mental note to bake more when she had time. After the incident with Yuffie and the oven, she wasn't about to ask he anytime soon, even if the bar was busy.

Cloud was going to be home that night, according to a text message sent to Tifa. She was kind of depressed that she'd be too busy to spend much time with him, but planned to close up earlier so they could have a bit of time. Yuffie knew that Cloud's visits were short and (not very) sweet, and concluded that he would be leaving early in the morning for his next deliveries. So any time would be a lot more time than normal.

Barrett and Cid were going to pop by later too. Barrett didn't care much for the holiday either, but wanted to come see Marlene. Cid was going to come with Shera. They weren't a romantic couple, more of a business-minded alliance filled with awkward moments. Their excuse to visit wasn't of a romantic nature either. It was to see friends on their day off.

Yuffie was there to help Tifa. She was taking a years vacation from training children in the ninja arts for that reason. And as much as people didn't think of Yuffie as a very deep person, she also didn't want Tifa to become lonely. Of course, everyone else just figured it was so she could join in on the betting pools between Barrett and Cid on when Cloud and Tifa would finally hook up.

Yuffie jumped over the counter to join Vincent and slid his mug over to him. "So, why'd you come today?" She asked. "I know you hate today. I don't know why, but I'll assume it's the same as my reasons." She paused to take a sip of her hot chocolate. "Is it because you wanted to get away from that cave? Away from…" Yuffie trailed off. She knew she was entering private territory, but that didn't stop her curiosity.

"Lucrecia… You can say it… It's not taboo…" Vincent said, quieter than usual. He too, sipped on the hot chocolate to avoid an awkward silence. He wasn't used to the sweet taste, and he much preferred coffee, but he drank it anyways.

"Do you still love her?"

The question didn't pierce him as much as he thought it would. He found that he felt okay to answer it. "I do, as a friend." He was surprised by his own words, but remained stoic.

"Just like all of us right?" Yuffie smiled at him, referring to AVALANCHE.

"Just like… all of you…"

They sat in silence for a while after that. It was a silence that Yuffie was comfortable with. It was bizarre that so many things that usually weren't okay were perfectly fine in Vincent's presence. She finished her drink and placed it on the counter carefully. She came to a conclusion.

"How about we call today Vincent Valentine's day?" She stated with a grin. "It'll be in celebration that you aren't alone. Not anymore. And we can always plan something exciting to do in your honour! And you'll never have to worry about burdening yourself again. Not when you've got us around!"

"Yuffie…" Vincent was about to stop her idea from snowballing when he realized what she was saying. It wasn't like how other people had said it in the past. Hojo had sneered at his namesake, telling him the irony of a lost love in Lucrecia. But Yuffie was changing the theme of the holiday entirely.

She kept talking, making new ideas, snowballing all of them into one day. Just what he was about to stop her from doing. But it was almost funny; he was okay with it.

"Yuffie…" He finally said. "Do… you really need… to dedicate a day… to me?"

She looked at him as if he was an idiot. "Of course! You're the only person I know who should have a day named after him! And anyways, we're only adding your first name to the holiday. And changing it entirely. But that's okay, I hate today anyways. You'll make me like it a whole lot more!" Vincent noticed she had turned slightly pink after the last statement. He smiled beneath his cape.

"Alright… but let's… keep this holiday… between us…" He said.

Yuffie's smile grew wide. "Alright, let's tell Tifa right away! And when Barrett and Cid get here, we'll tell them. Tifa can just text Cloud. He'll be late for the celebration anyways." Yuffie stood up and bounced over to Tifa, who just gave a knowing smile over to Vincent as Yuffie bounced around explaining the revamped holiday (no pun intended). Whatever that smile meant, neither Vincent nor Yuffie knew.

Soon enough the bar closed and Cloud arrived. Barrett, Cid and Shera arrived before the bar closed, and they started placing their bets on whether Cloud would propose or not, and in how long.

"I think he'll propose… at least in the next month. He can't afford to wait much longer – and we all know how impatient Tifa can get even through all her nice-ness." Yuffie exclaimed, throwing her arms up to exaggerate the point.

Barrett smirked. "Alright, so you're a hundred gil in for the next month. Betting all done or do you want in too, Vincent?"

Vincent shook his head slightly before saying in a cryptic tone, "Love is as much of a gamble as your petty betting is. If I were to guess, I would be certain Cloud would rather face Sephiroth again than be rejected."

Yuffie laughed at this notion. "That's for sure, but c'mon Vince! I'd rather tell someone I like them than get killed!"

"That's 'cause you're a go-getter, ya little brat!" Cid told her. "I can only imagine how bitchy you'd be if you'd gotten rejected."

"I think she wouldn't be too happy." Tifa added, coming to sit down with them after finally putting everything in the dishwasher.

Yuffie crossed her arms and pouted. "I can take rejection just fine!"

"Prove it, brat." Cid egged her on, only guessing what could happen next.

"Have you ever even liked anyone like that before, Yuffie?" Tifa asked, getting the ninja to turn slightly pink. She shook herself out of it quickly though.

Yuffie, who was sitting on the armrest of the chair Vincent was on, turned to face him. Tifa smiled at this, but still knowing Yuffie well enough to know nothing would happen. "Do you remember how well I fared the last time I tried telling someone I liked them?" She asked him.

"You've never had an experience like that, Yuffie." Vincent responded simply.

"Oh… yeah…" She turned back to Cid and smiled sheepishly. "But I'd still rather tell someone my feelings than get killed! I mean, no, I've never liked anyone before, but I'm sure if I did I'd wanna tell them!"

"Not Cloud, he's been pining after Tifa for ages, rejection would be that much worse!" Barrett said logically.

"What would be worse?" Cloud asked as he walked into the bar, not really wanting to know. Tifa turned red as she realized what they had been talking about, thankful he hadn't heard the topic.

After that, they all shut up about love-things and went back to talking about what they were doing nowadays. They didn't get together like this much anymore so it was fun. Even Shera had a good time, despite the random awkward moments between her and Cid.

Yuffie soon realized she hadn't told the others about her newest revelation. "Hey guys! I just remembered something!"

"Alright, then spit it out." Cid said as he took a long drag out of his newly lit cigarette.

"I decided to revamp the holiday that is today by making it about Vincent! It's now officially called Vincent Valentine Day, a day in celebration of him not being in his coffin anymore!!" She exclaimed, waving her arms about it excitement.

Vincent smirked beneath his cape and wondered how much the others would laugh at this new holiday.

Barrett and Cid started to snicker, which soon turned into full-blown laughter at the idea. Cloud looked blankly at Tifa for an explanation, who only smiled knowingly in response. Yuffie just grinned at Vincent, thinking that it was the best idea she had since last month when she decided to visit Barrett and Cid while they worked on the oil fields. Needless to say, that ended in a mess of oil. A curious Yuffie is the most dangerous kind.

"Isn't it the best day ever? Now I'll be able to enjoy February fourteenth without worrying about not having a boyfriend!" Yuffie said, excited at the prospect of not having to sit gloomily in a corner sipping hot chocolate.

"Nice Yuffie, of course that's your plus side to this isn't it?" Tifa smirked at her younger friend.

"But, it is the best day, right?" She looked at Barrett for confirmation – he was the softest on her after all.

"Yeah, sure it is…" Barrett choked out as he looked at Vincent. "But c'mon, the day of love turns into the day of what exactly?"

"The day of friendship!" Yuffie explained. "So ol' Vince here knows that he'll never be alone ever again." She shifted her weight on the armrest and added, "And anyways, all of us know what it's like to be alone, don't we?" Her tone had dropped into a slightly more serious one

Despite the hilarious circumstances, everyone – even Shera – nodded silently. "It sure is true, ya gotta say at least that much if not anything at all." Cid said, flicking the tip of his cigarette into the ashtray beside him.

"So are we agreed? Now it's Vincent Valentines Day, and it's between all of us!" Yuffie said, her tone lifted back up with her grin. "It's a day for AVALANCHE, and no one else!"

"Cheers to that!" Tifa held up her wine glass. Everyone else held up their beer mugs, Yuffie her hot chocolate, and Vincent his water. "Cheers!" They all clanged them together.

As they downed their drinks, Vincent spoke up. "Thank-you, to all of you, for helping me realize that I'm still very much alive."

"You're welcome, Vincent." Yuffie smiled down at him, holding her mug carelessly in her hand. "Anyways, it's what we're here for right? To snap you back to reality!"

As Tifa collected their mugs for refills, Cid eyed Yuffie carefully as she gave a long and dramatic speech about nothing to a surprisingly attentive Vincent. "Grown-up, hasn't she?" He noted to Barrett.

"That's for sure. Not the same old sixteen year old we came to know her as." He replied.

"Hmph. Guess there ain't no way to change it, huh? Grown-up and all that. Little brat ain't gon' be no little brat no more, but I'll sure as hell call her it." Cid smirked. He put his cigarette out and threw it into the ashtray.

"Nah, she'll always be a brat." Barrett grinned as she toppled over onto the floor. Her precarious position on the armrest was thrown off by one of her waving hand gestures. He could almost see Vincent smirking as he held out a gloved hand to lift her back up.

"So what now, is it a new start for all of us then?" Tifa asked as she brought the refilled mugs back on a tray and sat back down.

"It sure as hell should be one, after all the shit we've been through." Cid agreed.

"It's funny how many times we've actually started over." Cloud said. "But this time there won't be anymore problems. Maybe this time we'll get a normal life, happily ever after and all that." He added, looking at Tifa.

Yuffie, Barrett and Cid 'awww'd' together at the notion, making Cloud turn red this time instead.

"Well, it's not like you aren't completely in love with Shera or anything…" Cloud remarked, making Cid stammer back a string of curses while Shera looked towards her feet, embarrassed at the idea.

A long while after midnight, Cid and Shera left to go back to Rocket Town and the oil fields. Barrett had decided to stay over and spend the next day with Marlene, as he hadn't seen her properly in at least half a year. The oil business was booming, and all the work at the refineries and the fields were working him to the bone.

After they all said their goodbyes to Cid and Shera – the next time they'd see them wouldn't be for a while – Yuffie and Vincent hung back.

"So…" Yuffie said. "Since it's not Valentines Day anymore…"

"Yes, I know, it's Vincent Valentines Day." He said in a monotonous response.

"No, I meant that it's way past midnight so it's actually not Valentines Day anymore. Like, literally." Yuffie corrected him. "Well anyways, since it's not anymore, I don't have to say something lame like 'will you be my Valentine'." She turned pink.

"What are you getting at, Yuffie?" But Vincent wasn't dense; he knew what she was 'getting at'.

"Well…" Yuffie began, but was cut off.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Tifa asked to no one in particular as they all walked back inside.

"We're going to announce my undying love for Vincent Valentine!" Yuffie blurted out, turning red.

Barrett, who had been halfway up the stairs, stopped and spluttered. "You _what_?!" He asked disbelievingly.

Tifa only smiled, knowing that either what Yuffie did would lead to something, or absolutely nothing. Cloud looked confused but sort of reassured by the fact that Tifa seemed to know what was going on.

"Well, I'm 21, he's 27-looking." Yuffie stammered. "And anyways, I like him a whole damn lot! And since its past midnight I don't have to say something lame like 'will you be my Valentine' now, do I?"

Barrett raised a brow and looked to Vincent.

"Well… I cannot say I… dislike you…" He said, "Because you're my… very good friend…" The only reason he kept pausing was because he didn't know what to say.

Yuffie nodded. Barrett had now gone from disbelief to blatant gawking at the two opposites. "So, is that good or bad? I can't really tell, so you've gotta explain it to me!" He said after a long silence.

"It is… a good thing." Vincent responded slowly, still trying to get out of the shock.

"Well, that's a relief! Good to get that off of my chest." Yuffie grinned, going back to her normal self, ready to turn around and follow Barrett up the stairs and go to bed. But that never happened, and instead she found herself pulled into an embrace from Vincent. Her face, which had calmed down, flared red again.

No words were spoken, and soon he let go. "Goodnight… Yuffie…"

"Goodnight to you too! See ya in the morning guys!!" She said cheerfully, trying her best to act like that hadn't just happened – it did, it totally did!!! She thought to herself – and bounced up the stairs past Barrett.

Finally, Cloud asked, "So, what just happened?"

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's a bit late for a Valentines Day fic, but it's not necessarily one. This was originally going to be much different, but it turned out like this, which I think is pretty decent if I do say so myself. I worked pretty hard on it, so the I really hope the quality is good!**

**Please review!!!**

**~hikari-kasumi**


End file.
